In recent years, analysis apparatuses each equipped with a microfluidic device have been used as analysis apparatuses having small sizes and excellent portability. In the analysis apparatuses each equipped with a microfluidic device, the sending, dilution, concentration, analysis and so on of a sample can be carried out in a micro flow path.
In the microfluidic device, a micropump is provided for the purpose of sending a sample or the like in the micro flow path. For example, Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a micropump produced using a light-responsive gas-generating material (adhesive agent composition) containing a photoacid generator and an acid-induced gas generator. Patent Document 1 also discloses a light-responsive gas-generating material which is produced by blending a binder resin (an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive agent) such as a methyl methacrylate-acrylamide copolymer with a photoacid generator and an acid-induced gas generator. In Patent Document 1, a carbonate and a bicarbonate are mentioned as examples of the acid-induced gas generator.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 do not disclose any use application of a micropump, but disclose compositions each containing a gas-generating agent.
In Patent Document 2, it is described that the surface of a glass plate having, attached thereto, a layer containing a gas-generating agent is treated with a silane coupling agent. In Patent Document 2, the silane coupling agent is not contained in the layer containing the gas-generating agent.
Patent Document 3 discloses a multilayer sheet which comprises a layer containing a gas-generating agent and a layer containing an amino-type silane coupling agent. In Patent Document 3, the layers in the multilayer sheet are formed using different compositions from each other and the gas-generating agent and the amino-type silane coupling agent are used separately in different layers.
In Patent Document 4 shown below, although use applications of a micropump are not disclosed, an adhesive agent composition containing a first component (a polymer) having a plurality of alkyne groups and a second component (a polymer) having a plurality of azide groups is disclosed. The cross-linking between the first component and the second component proceeds through a Click reaction.